


Revenge is bittersweet

by Ryan_Haywoodya_haphap



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Camp Crystal Lake, Classic jock Michael, Decapitation, Demonic Possession, Detailed Violence, Friday the 13th crossover, Gore, Graphic Description, I took the lake and changed the plot and that was it, M/M, Major Character Injury, Michael is a bit of a dick too, Multi, One death is very in detail, Sort Of, for like one short scene, sexual pressure, this is violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Haywoodya_haphap/pseuds/Ryan_Haywoodya_haphap
Summary: Crystal Lake's history of murder doesn't deter the boys from setting up a summer camp in the woodsy area. Then they find themselves stalked by a brutal killer. As they're slashed, decapitated, 'gunned' down, and the struggle to survive becomes more of a fight than just a struggle.But what if their killer was something more than what they could stop?





	Revenge is bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea on like Monday of this week and I wanted it out today so I'm sorry if it's rushed  
> I also wanted it done before my surgery so heeyoo here we have it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ the one word from 10k will forever haunt me
> 
> this is very graphic, my apologies

The lake was glistening under the sun, little ripples travelling through the water as Jeremy skipped rocks across it. Just across the way was a boathouse that Jeremy could only just make out, worn with age and tattered; but still standing despite the wood being mouldy. He knew the dock just down the way had a boat, but the parts were scattered and Jeremy didn't feel like hunting through every cabin to find them. His eyes watched the water, the sun just setting behind the thick lines of trees. It was nothing but forest for miles, which was unsettling, to say the least, but they were 'safe'. Even if Jeremy didn't feel that way. 

He had just noticed the sounds of the insects and the soft sounds of birds chirping in the background when he felt an arm sling not-so-subtly around his waist. Jeremy whipped his head up to look at Ryann who had his gaze lazily on the lake in front of them. 

Jeremy couldn't stop his cheeks tinting red as Ryan gave him a little smirk, slightly mischievous, and spoke; “Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake, Jeremy." 

"It's beautiful." He replied, his gaze turning away and his body leaning against Ryan's. "I mean, for an abandoned old camp, it's still in okay condition." Jeremy smiled. 

Ryan was overly excited about this weekend, and Jeremy didn't want to dampen his spirits by telling his boyfriend this place was a shit hole. Although, Jeremy wasn't sure if it was the camp he was excited about or being able to see Gavin all weekend. Jeremy was praying it was the camp. 

When Ryan turned his body, Jeremy followed, the pair making their way back up the dirt path and toward the cabins. "You shouldn't run off on your own like that. There are mountain lions you know." Ryan hummed, clicking his tongue as he looked down to Jeremy. 

"Oh, mountain lions are there?" Jeremy asked with a snicker. 

"Yes! Yeah, there are, and I don't-" 

"Oh my God, I think I see one!" Jeremy gasped, ducking out from Ryan's grasp and starting to sprint up the dirt hill. "Run!" He called out, a laugh echoing from his mouth. 

Ryan couldn't help but laugh, the man starting to jog after. He would be doing no sort of extreme exercise like sprinting. He jogged until he could catch up with Jeremy, scooping up the smaller boy into his arms, starting to press kisses all over the boy's face. 

"Oh God!" Jeremy called out in more of a squeak than anything. "I'm being mauled by a mountain lion! HELP!" He squealed, trying to shove Ryan away through his laughter. 

"Will you two cut that shit out?" They heard Michael call, the roll of his eyes clear in his tone. It made Jeremy roll his own eyes as he was settled down to his feet once more. Ryan's arm remained around his waist still. 

"Jealousy is a horrible trait, Michael." Jeremy shot back, grinning as Michael flipped him off, a smile on the other boys face also. 

With Michael, it only took a few moments before Gavin was stumbling after, only one bag in hand. A big bag, one that Ryan immediately went to take from the struggling boy's hands. It made Jeremy flare a little bit he didn't say anything, letting Ryan help the boy to his shared cabin with Michael. 

What a friendly gesture! 

There were enough cabins for them all to have their own, but they were all far to spread out, so the six had settled for the three cabins that were built by the edge of the water and within walking distance of one another. It just made it easier. Besides, nobody wanted to sleep on their own in a place like this. 

As the sun set, the six worked on getting a fire ready. Geoff and Jack worked on wood, while Michael, Jeremy and Ryan worked on building it up to be a proper campfire. Gavin prepared snacks and beer, whatever took the least amount of effort but could still be considered useful.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The fire soon sparked and everyone found themselves with beers in their hands, all expect Geoff and Ryan. They settled for diet cokes. 

"I'm totally serious! This place has got some kind of death curse!" Michael said in defence, ignoring the judging stares from everyone around the fire. 

"Fuck off, you're kidding-" 

"No, he's telling the truth," Ryan spoke up over Geoff. "Or, at least it's believed." He shrugged lightly, sipping his diet coke. 

"Oh, it's so much more than believed, Ryan, it's true." Michael grinned, sitting up a little and getting ready to tell the story. "See," He began, "This camp we're at right now, it was a real camp, a long time ago. It was some kind of camp...camp…But then this kid, Jasper, he got mauled by a bear or some shit like that. While the counsellors that were meant to be watching the kids were off fucking in the woods." 

Geoff chuckled nervously. 

"So, his brother, David, he went nuts, lost his fucking mind and murdered, like, all of the counsellors. Except he was never caught." 

"Never caught?" Gavin repeated back stupidly. 

Michael ignored him. "But the deaths kind of put a shitty name to the camp and its reputation. So, they closed the place down for a few years." He shrugged, taking a long drink of his beer. 

"But then," Ryan picked up the story smoothly enough that all heads turned to watch him. "Years later, Cameron Campbell decided to open the camp back up for the money and he had all the counsellors there for pre-camp training and preparations, but the kid's brother, he was still crazy and hiding in the woods, and he still wanted revenge for his little brother. So, he killed all the counsellors." 

"A-all of them?" Gavin asked in a hollow voice. 

"All but one," Michael said with a grin as he leaned forward a little, face lit up by the fire in a sinister way. "This one girl survived because she," He cackled hysterically just to spread a little bit of fear. "She chopped off the dude's head!" 

"Oh, that's really funny, Michael," Jeremy said. "Very mature!" He huffed out, tossing a marshmallow at the other boy's head. 

The more Jeremy seemed to huff, however, the harder Michael laughed. "Tell what happened next." He told Ryan between his soft laughter and little wheezes, gesturing to Jeremy. 

"Oh, yeah. Then the story gets pretty weird." 

"Then the story gets weird?" Geoff asked in a high voice. "Up till now, it was what? Normal?!" 

"You see," Ryan said slowly, "The legend says that David's head was never found. Just his headless corpse half buried by swampland." Ryan chuckled slowly, gaze flicking around to everyone's faces. "And some of the locals say that Jasper was the one to find David's head and that the kid kept his head and his brothers uniform to keep his spirit around."

"But the worst part..." Michael added with a fallen grin, his face falling to that of terror. It was really just to scare everyone. "The legend says that David's dead brother, Jasper...The locals say the kid keeps coming back from the dead whenever someone comes back to the camp. He kills anyone who steps foot in the campgrounds and disturbs the land. He kills them and keeps their bodies to please his older brother and appease his spirit." He breathed out. "And he goes after kids the same age as the counsellors…Kids just like us." He said firmly, his eyes flicking to everyone and landing right on Geoff who, next to Gavin, seemed the most terrified. "Kids who wronged his older brother and who deserved to be punished." 

"Fuck off! That's not fucking true!" Geoff shot out, looking around to everyone's terrified faces. "People don't come back from the dead and the certainly don't fucking look after haunted heads either!" He huffed in a high voice, his eyes rolling as he took a long, long drink from his coke. 

"It actually is true. You can look up the murder case and files, and news report." Ryan said with a shrug, letting out a grunt as Jeremy elbowed him in the ribs. 

"It's just a story, Geoff. A campfire tale." Jeremy said with a friendly smile, reaching over to pat the man on the back. "We wouldn't be allowed here if it were true." 

"Who says we're here with permission?" Michael asked, looping his arm around Gavin's shoulder. "Who says we're not here to find out if it's true." He wiggled his eyebrows. 

"I will kill you!" Geoff warned, tossing his empty can at Michael's feet. 

"Oh no, the death curse has gotten Geoff!" Jack said in a fake panic, the group erupting into laughter as Jack playfully shuffled away. He was tugged back by Geoff's arm around his shoulder, the man laughing also. 

All fear melted away after that, the tale shoved to the back of everyone's mind. Almost. 

It still lingered in Gavin's mind almost subconsciously. 

The group sat around the fire until midnight at least, maybe later, until the flames were nothing but small crackles with barely enough heat to warm above their ankles. 

Michael and Gavin were the first to leave, hand in hand and bickering fondly about some kind of word discourse over jelly and jam. Geoff checked out next, followed by Jack a while later until it was eventually just Jeremy and Ryan left in front of the dying flames. Jeremy wanted to head back because he was getting cold, but Ryan seemed to wrapped up in observing the lake that Jeremy didn't want to disturb him. If Jeremy wanted to creep himself out, he might just say that Ryan was staring at something in the line of the trees. 

"It's getting cold, we should head back," Ryan said in a quiet tone, turning to Jeremy and standing. He took the boys hand, his quick footsteps leading them to their own cabin. Maybe Jeremy just had short legs but it felt like Ryan was speed walking. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Despite the moon being high up in the sky, bringing light to the forest and surrounding camp, it was still dark. Dark enough that Gavin needed a flashlight. 

"Michael, do we have to be out here? Couldn't we just cuddle in the cabin or something?" Gavin mumbled his grip tight on Michael's arm. "This is how teens die in horror movies!" 

Michael rolled his eyes. After a few minutes, the trail widened into more of an opening to the lakeside. In front of them lay the camp's old boat dock. The dark waters of Crystal Lake spread out before them, the water shimmering in the moonlight. 

"We can go back if you're that scared," Michael said with a mock pout which earned him a small shove. 

"I'm not scared...I'm just...What if someone is out here?" Gavin mumbled softly, eyes looking over the lake. 

"Like who? Jasper?!" Michael said with a small gasp his fingers travelling up Gavin's sides as small 'oooh's' left his mouth in mocking ghost sounds. 

It made Gavin giggle, a bit of ease filling the boy. "Alright, ha-ha." The brit rolled his eyes playfully. 

"I'll keep you safe Gav, don't worry. No big bad ghost is going to get you." Michael assured. 

They were a fairly new thing, barely being together for a month. After Gavin's break up with Ryan, he didn't want it to seem he had left the other boy for Michael, which he had. So, they had just it friendly despite the tension between them. They hadn't even kissed yet. But when Gavin felt a hand on his hip, pulling him closer, he knew that was about to change. 

"Hey," Michael said softly. He waited until Gavin had looked up at him from shyly staring at the ground, or maybe his hand on the boy's hip. He was looking down at him, smiling gently, tenderly. The kind of look that made Gavin's legs turn to jelly.

Gavin felt a little faint. Maybe because he was holding his breath.

But it was.

He could feel Michael move closer, invading his personal space. Not that Gavin cared. They would make their own space. All the time, Michael was staring into eyes as if he were hypnotizing the boy, drawing him closer. And then his mouth was on Gavin's. No kiss had ever felt like this before. It was soft, at first. But hot and heavy all at once. A small moan escaped him, a sound of appreciation as if his body was thanking him for finally giving in to what it had always wanted for so long. 

Michael had started to lower and Gavin had to wrap his arms around the boy's neck for some kind of support. The ground was a lot harder than Gavin had expected. Just because he had the sensation he was melting, that didn't mean there weren't rocks on the ground and small twigs, and rough dirt; and Michael was on top of him too, his heavy weight pressing him down into the ground. Gavin may not have cared had it been their bed back at the cabin, or even grass. 

"Michael." Gavin began quietly, but Michael kept his mouth pressed on Gavin's, making it hard for him to even talk. And now his hands began roaming his body too, not gentle anymore like the kiss has started. He was pulling and tearing at the buttons on Gavin's shirt, trying to get them undone. Panic was quickly replacing Gavin's excitement. For a moment, Gavin felt useless to help himself. 

"Michael!" He said sharply, giving the boy a shove that didn't do much. 

"Fuck- what's wrong?" Michael said as he leaned back, looking over Gavin with a breathless sigh. 

Gavin felt a pang of guilt. Michael looked innocent, harmless. Had he been wrong to stop him? 

"There…there are rocks here...under me…" Gavin mumbled stupidly. 

"Oh, shit, sorry." Michael laughed softly and sat up, taking his weight from Gavin. "I didn't mean-" 

"It's okay...Thank you for moving." Gavin groaned as he sat up. He was going to be bruised in the morning that was for sure. 

"Of course...You know Gav, you don't have to do anything you don't want to this weekend." Michael said, fingers on the boy's thigh, giving a reassuring squeeze. But Gavin felt like it was just Michael's way of keeping him there. 

"Thank you…for saying that." He mumbled back, taking the boys hand to lace their fingers but it was only seconds later that Michael's hand was on his other thigh. 

Gavin got to his knees and stood, Michael following. As Gavin went to fix up the buttons Michael had undone, he felt the boy's hands stop him. "I have an idea," Michael said with a grin. It made Gavin nervous. "Why don't we go for a swim?" 

"Michael…The lake, it'll be freezing. And I don't want to get my clothes wet, an-" 

"Then take them off," Michael said simply, eyeing Gavin. "We'll skinny dip. And I brought towels too," Gavin knew he brought a bag for some reason. "We can wear our clothes back and we'll cuddle by the fire when we get to the cabin." Michael grinned. 

Gavin felt his chest hollow, an uncomfortable feeling filling him. "I don't…I mean, I can't swim and it's cold. Besides, who knows how deep it is or what kind bacteria-" 

"You can't put your life on hold forever, Gavin." Okay, that hurt a lot. "Live a little, yeah?" 

Gavin furrowed his eyebrows a little and glanced down over himself as Michael's hands fell away. As scared and uncomfortable as he was, he undid another button. Then another, and another. 

"That's it," Michael said, shifting a little to pocket his hands. 

But then Gavin closed his shirt over and looked away. "I don't feel right about this, Michael..." Gavin said quietly, eyes flicking down. 

When Gavin heard a groan, his heart sank. "No, of course you don't." Michael huffed lightly and rolled his eyes. 

"I'm just not ready, and-" 

"Oh? And when will you be ready Gavin? Two thousand years from now?" He asked with a frown. 

Gavin didn't understand why Michael was being so mean all of a sudden. It made him feel guilty because clearly, it was his fault. "I'm sorry…I-" 

"You're what, Gavin? Michael asked, arms crossing. "Not ready? Do you want to wait? Wait for what, because I and everyone else in the school know you're pretty far from being a virgin." 

Gavin felt his eyes start to burn with tears. He didn't understand where this was coming from. Sure, maybe Gavin wasn't a virgin but the way Michael said it made him sound like some kind of slut. Which he wasn't. 

"Fuck you!" Gavin spat, giving Michael a shove, but, once again, it did close to nothing. He turned, heading back up the dirt path and doing his shirt back up along the way. Fuck this, Gavin was going back to the cabin and locking the door. Michael could sleep on his own tonight. 

It hurt Gavin, even more, when Michael didn't protest, letting the brit wonder off on his own into the woods and back toward the cabins. Hurt and angry, Gavin walked quickly through the dense forest. Gavin thought maybe Michael was drunk, he had way more than the others but that was still no excuse in Gavin's mind. He pointed his flashlight around as he walked. The white light from the moon above seemed to haunt the sky almost with the way it lit up the plants and trees in the middle of the darkness, meeting his flashlight beam occasionally. And then-then he heard the squish of heavy boots on soggy leaves. He came to a stop to make sure it wasn't him. 

It wasn't. 

"Michael?" He called out, head turning as a twig snapped. "Michael please, this isn't funny!" He warned. Gavin's hands trembled as he attempted to hold the flashlight steady. "Please..." He whispered softly. 

When the footsteps got quicker, heavier, Gavin made a run for it. He was sprinting now, the footsteps so close behind Gavin swore he could feel the wind of whoever, or whatever was chasing him. He had dropped his flashlight and he was too scared to stop and try to grab it. 

Running, running, running. Stop. 

Gavin's foot connected with a vine and he fell, the ground coming up to smack him. He was crying now, his tears mixing with dirt and mud and snot. His whole body felt numb. He scrambled to his feet and kept running, tripping and stumbling his way down the trail. 

He must have run the wrong way. 

Gavin was on the ground again, smacking the dirt hard and rolling onto his back then front as he found himself in a muddy ditch just beside the trail. He couldn't stop his crying, especially when the small bounce of moonlight off of metal caught his eyes from between the trees. Being breathless meant Gavin couldn't scream, he couldn't even catch his breath. All he could do was shake his head. 

Masked, the man stood stall, broad shoulders. A hockey mask covered his face and a machete-armed him well. Gavin was trying to scramble but the mud was like quicksand and he was sliding and falling back without making it very far. The blade rose and fell within seconds, coming down hard. 

And then it stopped just inches from Gavin's chest. And then the mask came off. 

Laughter filled the air, familiar laughter. Geoff's laughter. "You should have fucking seen yourself!" The man laughed, loud and echoing in the silence of the forest. 

Gavin was frozen, his breath caught in his throat and all crying stopped. But then it started again, this time for a different reason. He pulled himself from the mud, sobbing quietly as he wiped himself down as best he could. "F-fuck you! Wanker!" He cried softly, his body shaking. He turned and headed down the trail, not too far from the camp now. 

"Gavin! Wait! It was fucking funny!" Geoff called out, jogging to catch up, the man still laughing. 

Gavin was trying to control himself at this point, mainly from punching Geoff in the face. What the fuck did he think he was doing?! He figured it must have been his and Michael's plan. 

"Grow up and get a life, Geoffrey..." The brit mumbled, voice broken and sore as he headed up the steps of his cabin. He slammed the door shut in Geoff's face and locked it, heading to shower first of all. 

Fuck everyone. Gavin just wanted to go home. 

__________________________________________________________________________ 

Saturday morning at Crystal Lake, the sun rose in the clear sky and bounced off of the water, making it sparkle. A low fog was close to the tree line where the cold met the warmer ground. It was a sinister yet beautiful sight. In the woods around the lake, all seemed peaceful. 

Too peaceful. 

And then, at just a few minutes after ten, a burst of noise shattered the calm and sent birds flying from peacefully resting on the trees. First, it was Queen, then Nickelback, Bon Jovi, Kansas. Classic rock that was totally out of place in the calm woodsy setting. 

It took about five or ten minutes before everyone was leaving their cabins and staggering toward the lake to see what was going on. They found Michael high up in a tree, wearing only gym shorts and setting up the last speaker, the others attached to trees just around them. "About time you fuckers woke up, don't you think. Pretty cool huh?" he asked them all proudly. "Let's get this day started!" 

The six spent the day in the water, mostly. Blasting music and having a sort of game day. They had swimming events, diving, synchronised swimming and they even played water warriors. 

Jeremy was sat in the grass, back down and tanning in the sun. Gavin was speaking, explaining to him and Jack everything that happened the night before and Jeremy didn't know who he wanted to kill more, Geoff or Michael. Sure, Michael had apologized all day to Gavin, got him flowers and even went through the trouble of making him a barbecue lunch with his favourite drink. But Jeremy didn't forgive him, even if Gavin had. 

Geoff hadn't apologised but Gavin shoved it off as just a prank. He probably wouldn't have been so upset if it hadn't happened after his argument with Michael. Jeremy still thought it was a rotten thing to do. 

Since the others had headed out onto the lake, floating around on one of the paddle boats they had found, it left Jeremy, Jack and Gavin to linger on the grass. The sun was starting to set and the evening air was cooling, but Jeremy was going to soak up the little sun that was left. 

Jack picked himself up a while later and went to start dinner for everyone. He liked to make sure his friends were properly fed. What a mom. 

Jeremy left next, went to go take a shower so he didn't smell like sweat during dinner. 

And that left Gavin. 

He had abandoned the book he was trying to read in favour of watching the lake. He took a few pictures, nothing fancy. He should have brought his camera, he thought to himself. Instead, he was stuck with his phone. He was zooming in on the boat out in the lake, smiling at the pleasant scenery of it all. 

His eyebrows furrowed a little, however, when a figure just off the shore caught his attention. Was he just…standing there? It looked like a kid, maybe a teenager about their age, just watching. 

Gavin took a picture. But when the camera reloaded, the figure had turned to look at him. Gavin watched its rotten head turn as it made small steps for the lake, soon disappearing into the water. Gavin took another picture before standing and rushing to the dock. He threw his arms up, yelling and screaming out for everyone to come back. Panic flooded him, his eyes on the figure that just popped its head out as it seemingly floated through the water like it was walking. 

The boat got closer to the dock and the figure for closer to the boat, only disappearing under the surface after the boat pulled into the dock and everyone rushed to get out. Michael stepped out first, arms wrapping around Gavin carefully to comfort the boy.

"Look! Look, fuck, over there!" Gavin cried softly, pointing desperately to the clear water just behind the boat. 

Even when the group turned, the found nothing but the clear lake in front of them. But that wasn't right. Even with Michael trying to calm him down, Gavin still felt panicked. 

Gavin scrambled for his phone next, pulling up the pictures. "Look! I'm not…I'm..." He mumbled, the lovely photos being nothing but the trees. No figure in sight. 

"I love your photography, baby, you know that…But you're panicking over some trees..." Michael mumbled, rubbing Gavin's back in soft circles. Well…there was nothing there…Maybe he was just losing it. Or he was tired. It had been a long day. But Gavin could have sworn... No, maybe not. 

Sighing, Gavin rubbed his eyes and smiled just a little, tucking his phone away. "Yeah…fuck, yeah. Sorry. I'm tired." He mumbled, looking down as Michael took his hand and gave it a squeeze. He just had to let it go and laugh it off. 

Since they were back, Michael suggested they just go back and enjoy dinner rather than wasting time out on the lake. Even if the chatter was friendly and Gavin's sight at the lake was forgotten, Gavin couldn't keep his mind from it. He knows what he saw and what he saw was real...It had to be. That kid was so...vivid, so real that it couldn't just be Gavin's tired mind playing tricks on him. But there was no evidence and Gavin couldn't explain it himself. 

But it didn't stop him to glancing over his shoulder ever so often. 

__________________________________________________________________________ 

Night followed day as it always did, the camp soon falling into darkness. A better time could have been picked to fish, but Geoff believed that fish were less scared at night. Which was bullshit in Jack's opinion? But he went anyway. 

The soft rocking of the boat was nothing short of relaxing, the pair both settled with their fishing rods propped up in case of a bite. The soft glow of the cabin's light was beautiful from the lake view, the soft flicker of shadows and traces of activity was the only sign of life in the area. 

It made Geoff feel at home, almost. Safe. 

"You sure you don't want to jump in with me?" Geoff asked with a grin, standing carefully in the boat. 

"And suffer some kind of hypodermic shock? No thank you." Jack chuckled, his head shaking a little. "Besides, you're going to scare all the fish away and it'll be a waste of our time being out here. If you wanted to swim you could have just said so." 

"That never would have convinced you to come out here." Geoff hummed, looking over into the dark water. He was honestly a little scared but he was excited too. He was going to prank Jack and pull him into the water. It would be hilarious. 

Shuffling to the boat side, Geoff took a small step back before leaping forward and into the water. The cold hit him immediately, but it wasn't overwhelming and his body adjusted quickly. He swam around the boat before driving and knocking it lightly, letting it rock a little. 

If Geoff even thought about tipping the boat them Jack would not hesitate to drown him. There was no way he was getting into the water when it was cold. Or at all. He didn't know what was down there. 

He ignored Geoff's knocking of the boat before lifting his head a little as his fishing line tugged. He had it just dropped next to the boat so he could lift the fish out rather than reel it in, so he figured it must be Geoff. 

The boat rocked roughly like it had hit something and Jack waited for Geoff to resurface with laughter. 

He didn't. 

"Geoff?" Jack called, eyes scanning the water. He was starting to get a little worried, but he knew Geoff well enough by now. He was playing a trick on him. He was such a little boy. Geoff might be the oldest one there, but that was only in years. In maturity, the man seemed to be about ten. Geoff had been under for a while and this stupid prank was starting to work. Jesus, he really could hold his breath. "Geoff!" Jack nearly yelled, his eyes quick to look around on the dark surface of the water. 

And then, all at once, he was lunging up out of the water at him. He grabbed Jack by the neck, trying to pull him out of the boat and into the murky water. 

Jack tried to pry off Geoff's fingers as best he could before he could go overboard, but now his other hand gripped and tugged at Jack's hair and yanked his head down. 

Was Geoff insane? Why was he being so rough?! 

Jack's head banged down hard against the wooded ridge of the canoe. 

And again. 

In the violence and confusion, Jack saw clearly that it wasn't Geoff at all. It was a kid, just like them, another teenager. Rotten and decaying, skin peeling and pale. He was almost blue, his skin shoved around like melted wax. 

Jack's head was brought down against the canoe again. 

And again. 

And again. 

Right up until Jack's head was cracked like an egg, the canoe wood splintered into the man's face as he slumped over the boat. Jack's hand twitched, dangled in the water, small drops of blood racing down his arm and off his fingertips. 

A moment later, Geoff sprung from the water behind Jack and gripped the boat side. "Surprise!" He yelled out, expecting Jack to jump. 

Geoff furrowed his eyebrows as Jack stayed slumped over the other side of the boat. He figured the man was giving him a taste of his own medicine. How mature. 

Clambering onto the boat, Geoff was glad Jack's weight stopped it from tipping. It felt colder and darker than before like the world was closing in around him. Geoff tried to push it off. 

"Alright, Jack, c'mon man." Geoff hummed, rolling his eyes. He moved closer, nose wrinkling at the metallic smell that filled his nostrils. "Jack." The man said a little more worried and moved to his friends' side. 

Gripping Jack's shoulder, Geoff turned him quickly. The scream that left Geoff's mouth was nothing close to masculine. Not that that's what he was thinking about. He dropped Jack's shoulder and stumbled back, tripping and hitting the boat floor with a heavy thud that made the boat rock. 

Geoff was crying white hot tears as he stared into Jack's dead eyes. They looked so scared, so void. Clearly, Jack had suffered. A realization hit Geoff, something that smacked the air out of his lungs like a punch to the gut. 

He fell silent. 

Geoff had no idea who had done this, but in one split second, he realized that he was next. He picked up the paddle from the bottom of the canoe and huddled down. He was trying to dip it into the water and paddle as quickly as he could, but he felt it catch on something. The tug he gave it to untangle it was rough, but the tug he got back was worse. 

It was twice as hard and strong, Geoff's elbow connecting with the side of the canoe and his forearm snapping upwards. He let go of the paddle in favour of grabbing his arm, a shrill scream tearing up his throat and echoing over the empty lake. 

The water rocking the boat went still, the only noises were Geoff's choked sobs and cries which he was trying to keep down. A wet slapping sound stilled the boat, followed by another repeat sound. When Geoff lifted his head, his eyes grew wide and his feet kicked him back until he could go back anymore. 

Climbing over the boat front was a boy, mouth open and hair messy. He didn't rock the boat like he was non-existent and didn't have his own weight. The camp uniform the boy was dressed in was soaking and eaten up, like the fish had slowly taken chunks over time and his skin was ripped up, probably from being bashed against rocks at the bottom of the lake. 

"Fuck! Fuck off! Don't fucking do this!" Geoff begged through his cries, his legs tucking up like it might help him. 

It did not. 

__________________________________________________________________________ 

Maybe making out in the middle of the night wasn't the best idea, but Jeremy wasn't about to stop Ryan just yet. Besides, they were safe in the boathouse, and everyone was in bed, it's not like anybody was going to come looking for them. 

"Fuck, fuc-" Jeremy was cut off by Ryan's mouth on his own again. 

His nails were rough on Ryan's back, the man's shirt somewhere on the dirty ground to be picked up again, later on. Jeremy's hips worked back and forward at a desperate pace against Ryan's leg, shoved between his thighs and keeping him half pinned to the wall. When Jeremy tilted his head from the kiss to moan, Ryan's lips and teeth found the boys neck again. Ryan watched Jeremy's mouth drop open and his breath cut short until he was just panting wet and heavy between his gasps. But it didn't last long. Ryan was shoved back, Jeremy's hands on his chest until the man was sat on some old wood. 

The way Jeremy dropped to his knees was so fluent that it made Ryan's breath catch in his throat. The way his fingers so expertly undid the buttons on his jeans just enough to slip his hand in. But, just as Ryan was about to get exactly what he wanted, Jeremy stopped. 

"Did you hear that?" Jeremy asked, his head turned to the door. 

"Jeremy-" 

"Shh!" Jeremy hushed, listening for a moment or two. A bump outside now had Ryan's attention. 

It could have just been an animal or the wind. Maybe even a branch falling from a tree. When no other noise followed, Jeremy shook his head and laughed a little. He was so paranoid. He turned his attention back to Ryan, shuffling closer as he started to tug the man's jeans down inch by inch, just teasing. Ryan's frustrated huffs were enough to make Jeremy chuckle and even slow his pace. 

"Desperate, are we?" Jeremy grinned, fingers tapping against Ryan's thigh. "You need to be pat- there it was again!" Jeremy spoke as another thud from outside caught his attention. 

Ryan rolled his eyes this time. "I'll go check it out." He sighed and stood, fixing up his jeans and grabbing his shirt to tug on. "If it'll ease your mind." Ryan sighed, moving to grab the flashlight they had brought with them. 

Jeremy wanted to protest but there was no way he was going out there. That would be fucking insane. Letting Ryan go seemed more ideal, the man was larger and no doubt stronger than Jeremy. 

Silence filled the air and Jeremy waited patiently, eyes on the door. "Ryan?" He called out quietly. Picking himself up, Jeremy glanced around and took a small step toward the door. "Ryan, I swear to fuck, this isn't funny!" He warned but there was no sharp edge to his voice, only the uncertainty of fear. 

A crack from outside had Jeremy taking a step back. Branches, it had to be. Twigs on the ground and- 

Thud…thud, thud, thud, thud. Slap. 

Jeremy looked to his feet. 

Blood pooled around his shoes, Ryan's head sat nearly perfectly looking up at him. The man's eyes were still frozen in shock and his left eye twitched once or twice before stopping. Mouth agape in terror. 

It was as if a knife had been drawn across Jeremy's throat. Except what came out of him was not blood, but sound. A piercing scream that felt as if it were ripping out Jeremy's throat. Every instinct in Jeremy's body told him to recoil from the disgusting and upsetting sight, but he stayed frozen. There was no chance of escape. A sense of helplessness grew in Jeremy's chest as if he was inhaling and was unable to stop. Like he was suffocating. The horror became overwhelming, and Jeremy couldn't- he had to go. 

One, two, three steps and Jeremy had started running. He was crying, hazy. He bumped into trees and screamed out for help. Even at the top of his lungs, the noise didn't make it very far through the trees. Running without a flashlight in the dark meant Jeremy was running blind, aside from the glimpses of light from the moon. 

Maybe it was memory, or maybe it was luck, but Jeremy found his way back into the camp. He was still screaming, crying, even when his legs finally gave way and he smacked the ground hard. Hard enough to bounce and roll into the dirt. 

When he heard a door open, footsteps quick to his aid, his crying only grew as he found himself cradled in Michael's arms. The boys' soft words couldn't bring Jeremy down, he continued to cry and scream, fingers curled in the dirt under him. 

"R-Ryan...He-I…can't...couldn't..." He blabbered out through his tears and broken voice. 

It may have been a long while of sitting in the dirt crying, but soon enough Jeremy's body had given in to exhaustion and he stopped. Not entirely, he was still sobbing but it wasn't harsh like it had been. Gavin had gotten him water and Michael had stayed to comfort him. It wasn't the type of thing Jeremy thought he was ever going to get over. 

"Jeremy, what happ-" 

"He's fucking dead!" Jeremy spat out, his voice shaking and his bottom lip trembling. "He's…Oh fuck, fucking…Ryan." The boy's body trembled now. Maybe there would have been a better way to phrase it. "His-his head…I…It looked right at me." He hiccupped, his head shaking as he started to cry once more. 

Michael and Gavin didn't seem focused on comfort anymore. Jeremy felt himself get tugged up, rough and moved toward the cabin. He didn't want to move but Michael wasn't giving him much choice. His knees buckled once or twice but once he was inside, it hit him. Jeremy could have been dead. 

He wished he was. 

"We have to get the fuck out of here," Michael said, tone quick and sharp as he already started looking for his car keys. "We need to get Geoff and Jack, and we have to go now." 

"I think I saw them out on the lake!" Gavin said, moving to the window. "It looks like they're fishing." He said as he watched the two float around on the boat with little movement. It seemed strange that they were just…sitting there, but Gavin didn't want to mention it. 

After finding the car keys finally, Michael made his way to the door and looked back. "Stay here. I'm going to go out and get them, then we're leaving…We'll call the police." He said. 

Michael gave the door a tug and rushed down the steps and out to the dock. He threw his hands in the air and waved the two men down, yelling and screaming for them to come back. The lack of response pissed Michael off. He watched the boat for a second as it seemed to be floating closer like it was being shoved or pulled. Michael had never scrambled back so quickly, hitting the dock wood with a quick thud. 

Geoff was skewered from head to toe with a boat ore, keeping him sitting up straight. Jack was tied to a sitting position with fishing lines and hooks, all digging into his flesh and keeping his heavy weight upright. 

"Oh fuck!" Michael screamed out, turning quick enough he nearly broke his ankle and rushed back to the cabin, his heavy footsteps echoing against the hollow dock until he hit the dirt. He connected with the door, ripping it open just as the power cut. "Go! We have to fucking leave, Geoff and Jack are…They- we're the only ones left!" Michael breathed out, quick and rapid. 

He grabbed Gavin by the wrist and pulled, Jeremy following quickly as they all dashed to the car. Clambering in, Michael struggled to get the key in the ignition to turn it. He tried, and tried and tried. But it wouldn't start. 

"Fucking piece of shit!" Michael yelled, his Jersey accent shining through. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!!" He nearly screamed as he smashed his hands against the dashboard a few times. "It won't fucking start, it's like-" 

"Someone cut the ignition wires," Jeremy said from the back seat. A moment of silence passed. Both Michael and Gavin turned to look back at Jeremy, the three only talking with their eyes now. 

The windshield splintered, the glass stayed in place but cracked into a spider's web. In the confusion and fright, Gavin and Michael whipped back around. It was hard to see out through the now cracked glass, but they could dimly make out their attacker. The cracks filled with blood after the second hit, the ball-like weapon being used to break the glass was clearly not that at all. 

In fact, it was a head. Recently severed. A familiar friend of theirs. 

Jeremy was crying again, choked sobs as he tried to scramble back. Gavin too was crying, hysterical sobs leaving him. He ended up climbing into the back seat quickly to get away from the horrific sight. 

Michael stared. No words or sounds just looked. Watched as Ryan's head started to cave like a melon and the glass began to shatter, blood dripping through like a fresh cut. It ran over the dashboard and over Michael's thighs, right up until the glass shattered. 

It wasn't until Ryan's head was replaced with a hand reaching through that Michael reacted. The only thing he had on him were keys and they quickly found themselves lodged in the hand reaching for Michael. 

"Out!" He screamed, shoving the door open and sprinting. He could hear Gavin and Jeremy close behind, the boy slowing to let his friends go first just so he could make sure they lived. When Michael glanced over his shoulder he saw nothing. No-one. Nothing was chasing them. 

But maybe it had already caught up. 

Michael hit the ground after bumping chest first into someone, the boy hitting the ground with a harsh grunt. He felt fingers around his neck, cold and clammy, squeezing down. His head lifted, a choked cry leaving him as he peered up to his attacker. He got a good, long look at this kids face. Messy and tangled hair, pale rotten skin. It was eaten up either by age, bears or decomposition. It was monstrous. 

Life was leaving Michael and he was struggling, kicking, but this thing had a supernatural force that he couldn't stop. But maybe a bat to the head could. Wood splintered against skull and Michael had to close his eyes to avoid getting wood in his eyes. The scream that left the boy above him was not human, the ground rattling under them. It was high pitched and ear piercing, glass splintering from cabin Windows. 

"Get your fish fingers off of my boyfriend!" Gavin called, fingers dropping the handle of the bat to grab Michael and tug him away from the screeching creature. Michael found his hand in Gavin's again and they were running this time, Jeremy close beside them. 

The woods were their best bet as that's where Gavin was running to. They could lose this creature in the thick trees and run to town for help afterwards. The three ran for what felt like hours but it was only close to twenty minutes until they hunkered down in a ditch in some thick bushes. 

They were going to make it. They had to. 

Jeremy breathed and panted into his sleeve, keeping his noise to a very minimum as he watched the area around them. It seemed pointless, his vision barely making it Michael and Gavin just a few centimetres away, not to mention it was blurred by his tears. 

He held his breath as a few noises passed but it was soon quiet again, silence passing over them and Jeremy wished it hadn't. Maybe it was the shock of the very little noise or the sudden sharp pain in Jeremy's neck, but he didn't make a noise. He felt heat, warm and thick dripping from his jugular and the blood that rushed up his throat was quickly leaving his lips. Then he knew what it was. 

Barbwire. 

He made a gurgle, his hand reaching up to grab the spikes around his neck with a soft whimper. It caught Michael and Gavin's attention. Blood splattered on both of their faces as Jeremy was ripped back at a pace not achievable by anything mortal. Gavin's scream echoed the forest, bouncing off of trees and going for what sounded like miles. 

And they were running again, quick and fast through the shrubs and tall grass. They didn't know if Jeremy was alive or dead but they weren't sticking around to find out. If it was saving Gavin or saving Jeremy, Michael knew which one he would choose. 

Gavin could barely keep up but Michael was dragging him. Branches whipped against his skin, cutting and slapping him as they ran quickly. Even when he slipped on the mud, Michael was pulling him fast enough he would just slide along.

He had no idea where they were going but stopping was not even a consideration right now. Running soon took them to a field, a crooked and two-story house seemingly highlighted by the moon sat nearly dead centre. It was a no-brainer when Michael started tugging Gavin across the field. They were both exhausted, but they couldn't stop. Michael hoped the house would have a phone at least, just so they could call for help. Shoving the door open, Michael kicked it shut and dragged Gavin to start looking for a phone. 

The house was old and dusty, clearly abandoned, but Michael still had hope. Even if it was an old landline. He just needed something to contact help with. Even a walkie-talkie would do, maybe he could contact a nearby police station if he could get the right frequency.

A disgusting smell filled his nostrils as he explored, something acidic that lead Michael to the kitchen. 

This was the wrong house. 

He backed up, eyes on the corpses spread out on the table like a chicken dinner. Some old, young. As young as children. All the corpses were bent and snapped into sizable shapes for the serving plates. When Michael turned, it was hard to keep his stomach contents down. Very hard. Rushing out of the room, he looked around quickly for Gavin, the boy nowhere to be seen. 

"Gavin?!" Michael called, his tone frantic. 

The scream from downstairs stopped Michael's heart. It was subconscious how quickly his feet carried him, thudding down the stairs to the basement. It was cold and damp, unlike the heat from upstairs. "Gavin!" Michael called again, following the sounds of harsh sobs. He shoved the door open, freezing in place. 

The figure he was met with was not Gavin. No, it was that boy again. Michael took a step back, eyes squeezing shut as the floor under him creek. The boys head turned but his body didn't, mouth wide and bloody, skin patched up with nails. It must have been where Gavin hit him with the bat. 

"J-Jasper," Michael spoke out, the boy finally turning and stalking toward Michael at a slow, slow pace. The nail gun in his hand only became clear of use when Michael bumped the soft wall. Soft. Why was it soft? His head whipped up, Jeremy's bloodied body coming clearly into view. Hung on the wall with nails like a prize Stag. 

The cold hand on Michael's head seemed to paralyze his body whole, the boy unable to move. His eyes vision was frantic, eyes whipping back and forward over Jaspers face. He wanted to struggle but he couldn't. He didn't know why and he was scared. Michael just wanted to go home. He wanted to hide away and get a hug from his parents again, fall asleep in his own bed, his only worry being that he might sleep in the next day. 

He was crying now. Hot, heavy tears that slipped down his cheeks and made his vision blur after his contacts slipped out of place. 

Click. 

Michael screamed out in agony, body spasming against the wall but still unable to break free. It was a crushing pain, like a migraine but worse. The nail broke through the centre of his pupil, lodging in his eye and head. It didn't help that Michael was crying, tears burning up the fresh wound. 

Another nail loaded. 

Click. 

Another scream left his mouth, his body only twitching now. His feet kicked against the floor and his hands smacked the wall. The twitching of his body was uncomfortable. When Jasper let go, Michael dropped to his hands and knees, harsh screams leaving him like all the pain came crashing down at once. 

He could feel the blood pouring from his eyes and pooling around his fingers. Michael started crawling, hoping that maybe, maybe he could find some way or maybe this kid would leave him alone. 

He was not so lucky. 

Click. 

Michael froze in place, his hand stuck to the wooden floor with the nail pierced through his palm. Another scream left him as his hand half lifted and the nail tore at his flesh. 

Click and repeat. 

Michael's other hand was stuck down. 

He was starting to feel sick, the pain was overwhelming and he could feel his body giving out. He didn't know if he was dying or passing out because of the pain, but he hoped it was neither. As much as Michael wished it would end, he hadn't saved Gavin yet. He needed to ensure Gavin made it out of this hell hole and back home to safety. 

His head was lifted, cold fingers against his jaw and cheek. Like comfort, almost. The cold metal of the nail gun pressed to the back of his head where his skull met his neck. 

"I'm sorry, Max," Jasper spoke in a child-like tone that did not belong to a monster like that. Maybe if Michael was in any conscious state he might ask what the fuck that meant. But he did not. "Why didn't you come for me?"

Click. 

Michael dropped, body twitching for a moment or two longer before stopping. 

__________________________________________________________________________ 

Gavin rummaged around the living room, tearing things apart looking for a phone or even a radio, maybe some kind of walkie talkie even. But there was nothing. So, he headed upstairs. Part of him was terrified the floor might collapse and another part was scared that he was alone. He had heard Michael run off downstairs, yelling about checking the basement, so Gavin knew where to find him at least. 

There were only three rooms upstairs, two adults and one child. Pushing the final door open, the stench that hit Gavin's nose made his stomach churn. It was like road kill and mould. Gavin had to control his gagging, hands coming up to cover his face as a violent sound leaving his throat. 

When he finally settled, his hands falling from his face, the Brit taking one or two steps forward. The room was disgusting, little remains of what once was scattered around. Broken pictures and toys. 

However, right in the centre of the room sat a play table, like a tea set only with cars and little figures. One chair was empty, the other sporting a few pillows and on top a head. Despite himself, Gavin didn't scream. One or two tears slipped down his face, his feet carrying him closer even if his knees did threaten to buckle. 

A dirty yellow bandanna sat around the head's neck, or what was left of it at least and a dirty brown vest sat like a napkin. Gavin's fingers trembled as he reached for the clothes, his fingers gliding over the material. Part of him felt drawn to it like it was meant to be his. Gavin remembered what Ryan had said at the campfire just a few days ago. 

 

""And some of the locals say that Jasper was the one to find David's head and that the kid kept his head and his brothers uniform to keep his spirit around.""

 

Gavin never believed in ghosts or any of that shit, but he had no other explanation. And the key to controlling a ghost was finding what they held dearest and using it against them...Gavin watched a lot of paranormal shows. He just hoped they were right. 

Sure, it could all be bullshit, but it was the only hope Gavin had. He pocketed the bandanna and tugged on the vest, ignoring the feeling of being watched as he took quick steps out of the room and reached his way downstairs toward the basement. He had heard Michael call about heading downstairs, so that's where he must be. 

"Michael?!" Gavin screamed out, racing in and out of each room. "I found-!" The boy paused in his steps when he reached the last room. His heart stilled in his chest and yet raced a million miles an hour. "M-Michael..." Gavin muttered, feet slow and steps quietly. As he approached, Gavin wished he hadn't. 

The blood that pooled around Michael had perfectly outlined his body and Gavin would have grieved if the door behind him didn't slam shut. His body stumbled back, feet carrying him until he smacked the wall. Gavin's fingers were quick to his pocket, pulling out the bandanna to wrap around his neck. It was difficult to tie off and Gavin's hands were shaking but he did it. 

Wet and watery steps stocked toward him and Gavin only begged to himself that this would work. "Jasper! It's all finished, Jasper." Gavin spoke at a slow pace, hands trembling beside him. "You've done your job, now enough." He muttered. 

Gavin watched as Jasper stared at him. A look of uncertainty on his face. A bit like a confused puppy. But it lasted a second or two before the little boy was walking toward him again. 

"Jasper, I am talking to you!" Gavin spat this time, a frown forming on his face. "David is speaking to you, do not ignore me." He warned, straightening his back. Gavin watched as Jasper lowered the splintered piece of wood he had been walking at Gavin with. The boys' eyes scanned the yellow and the vest, head tilting curiously. 

What Gavin didn't see was his face morphing in and out of David's appearance. His body shifting in and out of camp uniform. He did see, however, Jasper's own appearance change. The horrific face turning into that of a child's. Jasper looked like he was dressed in only 90's apparel. His once wet and tangled hair had been restored to a soft looking olive-colour. Skin repaired into a soft tan rather than the disgusting and rotted blue from before. 

"Davey..." The little boy mumbled, his steps bringing him closer to Gavin until Jasper was hugging him. Tight and almost crushing, like he was afraid to let go. 

As much as Gavin didn't want to, he found his arms wrapped around the little boy currently clung to his torso. His fingers threaded through the small boy's hair to comfort him. Gavin felt himself start to soak through, but his assumption was that it was water. 

"It's time to let go, Jasper. We're done here now. It's over." Gavin spoke softly, holding back the hiss as he was squeezed. Maybe it was the moment, but Gavin felt himself tearing just a little as he broke away and kneeled down to Jasper's eye level. "I'm proud of you, Jasper. Your big brother is proud." He spoke with a hint of a smile, giving the boys arm a squeeze. 

Jasper was crying, the walls vibrating around Gavin but he kept all fear to himself. He didn't want to lose his grip now. "I don't want to!" Jasper nearly screamed, wood splintering from the walls. "Don't want to go alone, Davey, I'm scared." 

"You'll be alright," Gavin said softly, in a warm tone. He should have noticed sooner. "Nobody is going to hurt you anymore. You've done everything you need to." He hummed quietly like it was just for Jasper to hear. Not that there was anyone left to listen. It was just Gavin left now, just as he started. All alone. "Do you remember when we played knights and I was always the one to save you? You saved me this time Jasper, you're a hero." Gavin spoke with a little grin. He had no idea where he got that information but it seemed to just be in the back of his mind. 

Gavin watched as his little brother- as Jasper, dropped to the ground, settling in the small puddle he had created of blood. Gavin had to guess it was from the gashes on his chest, large bear marks across the child's chest that tore up fabric and left yellow stained red. Gavin would have to admit, watching Jasper sit and cry was tough. Who would he tell his jokes to? Make fun of for being a dork? And how was he meant to go home to an empty house and not have Jasper there? 

It took these thoughts to make Gavin realize that he and Jasper were much more like actual brothers. But was it Gavin anymore? Was there anything of Gavin left anymore? 

Picking himself from the ground, Gavin reached down to lift Jasper with him. "Let's go, little brother." Gavin smiled, looking down as he took Jasper's hand. 

The house seemed to so peaceful now, even when Gavin stepped over Michael's dead body and walked slowly up to the top floor with Jasper at his side. He found himself smiling, taking in a long breath of the fresh dawn air once he had opened the window. The sun was rising just over the tree line and a low fog hung on the land and upon the trees. 

"Are you scared?" He heard Jasper speak, and he could only shake his head. 

"No, of course not." David smiled down at the small boy. "We're going home, aren't we? What's scary about that?" He hummed, looking down as they stepped up onto the window edge. The ground was far down, but David knew it wouldn't be so scary on the way down. 

David took a moment just to admire the view he never thought he would see again. They could stay, yes, but they're work here was done. There was nothing left for them anymore. Not here at least. They had to move on and David had to take his brother somewhere safe. 

Somewhere nobody could hurt him. 

Somewhere nobody could hurt either of them...

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry Michael, first off, my poor baby boy son. But I wanted to use that death somewhere 
> 
> No determined ending either huh??? it's up to the imagination I guess...mainly because I ran out of time  
> I literally finished this yesterday like just in time 
> 
> I'm sorry this sucked but it was rushed ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I also wrote it with a torn wrist tendon and the pain was worth it


End file.
